


Run, rabbit.

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Flirting, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kidnapping, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama absolutely hates getting kidnapped.He hates it even more whenKozume Kenmaof all people, is the one behind it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	Run, rabbit.

The taste of chloroform was thick and rich on the dry expanse of Kageyama’s tongue despite him actually only having breathed it in however long before. Inhaling chloroform was one thing; ingesting it was a whole other ball game. (And he knew that he was very, very lucky that whoever had abducted him hadn’t laced his food with the deadly liquid.) 

That didn’t mean he was completely in the clear just yet, however. 

His head was aching with an almost indescribable agony – making him feel as if somebody had begun to scoop out his delicate brain matter only to mash it up once more ruthlessly. The pounding and screaming inside of his skull had left his ears ringing uncontrollably and his hands shaking where they were tied up behind his back. 

Everything hurt. Everything, and nothing at all – a terrifying mixture of emotions. 

A part of Tobio was wailing underneath the copious – almost mountainous – amounts of suffering his bruised and beaten body was going through, desperately trying to get him to do something and _quickly._ But the other, more rational part was reminding Kageyama that he was a trained member of the Yakuza, that he just needed to remember his training and detach himself from the situation at hand. 

That, of course, would be the more logical route. If he was able to disassociate from the whole ordeal, then there was probably a higher chance of him being able to get out of the situation reasonably unharmed. (Though Kageyama could probably do that either way, he wasn’t one of Suga’s most trusted members for no reason, after all.) 

With a breathy sigh, Kageyama let his body slowly relax back into the seat he’d been previously forced into sitting on. It was wooden and stiff – felt almost bony against his somewhat bare skin. His kidnappers had stripped him from most of his gear not too long ago, and Tobio felt slightly naked without it. 

God, they might as well have just stripped him- No. No. He was getting distracted again; he needed to focus. 

Tobio’s hands relaxed within their tight ropes, his weight dropping down, and his eyes began to slip shut in the darkness enveloping him. His senses had heightened a little, but he felt a lot more detached than he had earlier. He felt as if he was watching his own body – or at least, how he imagined the state of his current body – without actually being in it. 

Was this, perhaps, what it was like to be a ghost? 

Kageyama was only slipping further into his quiet spiraling when the burlap sack that had been forcefully shoved over his face and head was suddenly ripped away. 

A sharp gasp _almost_ tore from Tobio’s raw throat, but he just about managed to conceal it by sinking his sharp teeth into his lower lip, instead. He shouldn’t show any weakness – that was pretty much the first rule to being kidnapped. Don’t let your abductors know they were scaring or hurting you. 

(That wouldn’t benefit anyone but them, obviously.) 

“Now, now, Bunny. No need to turn into such a limp little thing around me.” 

Tobio froze. Goddamnit. He’d recognise that damn voice anywhere. 

“What do you want with me, Kozume?” 

Kageyama’s voice was full of venom and slurred all at once, an odd mix with how angry he was trying to come across, and honestly, it didn’t seem to be working as effectively as he had hoped. If anything, the rival Gang leader just appeared to be amused - smirking at him with that damn, lazy expression and relaxed posture. 

Tobio wanted to punch his smirk right off of his stupid, immaculate face. 

Kenma shrugged a little, gently beginning to roll his dark sleeves up as he regarded the abductee in front of him. “Would it be too distasteful to say that I missed you?” 

Rage was bubbling deep inside of Kageyama, his sharp nails digging into soft palms where they were pinned behind him. Kozume had missed him? Seriously? After all of their flirtatious, daring relationship – the one that Kenma had dropped entirely, just months earlier, he suddenly missed Tobio again? No. No. 

“No! You can’t do this. You don’t get to do this.” Kageyama shook his head. “You can’t just kidnap me and then come out with that shit.” He hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously as he regarded the suited man in front of him. 

As much as Tobio hated to admit it, God did the older man look _good._ His slim - though incredibly toned - body was completely accentuated in the tight-fitted suit, the dark colours vividly bringing out his sun-kissed skin and the golden shimmers in his cat-like eyes. Hell, if Kageyama weren’t so pissed off and tied up, he’d probably be on his knees by now. 

“You can’t just abandon me for months on end and then kidnap me after so much radio silence, claiming that you ‘missed me.‘ It doesn’t work like that, Kozume. Surely even you know that by now?” 

“Hm.” Kenma nodded a little as he leaned against the back wall. The slur had lifted from Kageyama’s speech, but it was apparent from the (somewhat) dazed look in his deep, azure eyes that he’d need a recovery period from the heavy use of chloroform he’d been sedated with. 

“Sure, sure.” Kozume tutted lightly in response, gesturing for the men watching to go and prepare his bedroom and a bath. “My dearest apologies, sweetheart,” He continued when he was sure everything was set in motion. “Is there any way I could possibly make it up to you?” 

Tobio’s drowsy glare only intensified. “How about untying me so I can _beat your ass_?” He growled. 

The half-blonde, half-black-haired leader just chuckled. “As funny as ever, my dear Bunny.” He cooed, stepping forwards so he could run delicate fingertips over a recently scarred cheek. “As beautiful as ever, too.” 

Kageyama just barely resisted the urge to snap his teeth at the other (hell, he was even tempted to stick out his tongue), but he knew that none of those ideas would get him very far. Perhaps, if he just played his cards right and did whatever Kenma could possibly want from him, then he’d get back to his own section quicker – back to Suga and Hinata, back to Karasuno. 

“I wouldn’t say you’re too bad yourself today, Kenma.” He sighed lightly, letting his eyes flutter just slightly as he watched the ruthless gang leader. As much as he’d like to play it off as just acting, Tobio knew that as he leaned in to the other’s cupping palm, it was no fake play. 

Kozume leaned down, close enough that his nose was brushing against Kageyama’s. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you, my dear.” He sighed, soft breath fanning over the heating expanse of Tobio’s face. 

“I’m never going to let you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
